


Eureka's Girl Troubles

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Eureka needs Talho's help with a very unique problem. Regardless of how much she knows of Corallian biology, Talho's determined to help.





	Eureka's Girl Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



> This was a commission for my good friend Kinky no Kyoukai

As Talho entered Eureka’s quarters she wasn’t sure what to expect. She needed her assistance, but Talho couldn’t fathom something requiring her that Renton or Holland wouldn’t be better suited toward helping her with. The obvious answer was that Eureka needed her advice in regards to Renton, but Talho considered that wishful thinking as cute as it would be. She saw Eureka sitting on her bed, back straightened and hands in her lap idly twiddling her thumbs, she was clearly on edge about something and Talho made sure to lock the door to Eureka’s quarter behind her for some needed privacy. Eureka turned to Talho, only just now registering her presence. She almost immediately averted her eyes from Talho and directed them once again to the floor. 

 

“So Eureka, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Talho asked as she sat next to Eureka.

 

Eureka immediately scooted aside, sheepishly putting more space between the two.  

 

“Ha-Has your body ever gone through...changes Talho?” Eureka asked.

 

Talho chuckled as she scooted closer to Eureka, closing the distance between them again. “Well yes, everyone does.”

 

Talho would’ve thought Eureka had already gone through those “changes”, but if she could offer a bit of helpful feminine counsel she was happy to do so. Course now that she thought about it, as a Coralian would she actually go through any “changes” as humans would recognize them? 

 

“What kind of changes, did your body go through?” Eureka asked shyly.

 

“The same any girl does.” Talho explained, “My breasts grew in, hair started growing in weird places, I started my period, haha~”.

 

Eureka’s face didn’t grow any less troubled however and she continued to fidget.

 

After a moment of awkward silence Talho took the lead again, “Would you rather talk to Mischa about this, she’s the actual doctor after all.”

 

Eureka shook her head and her face reddened more, “I...I’ll just show you, Talho…” Eureka resolved. 

 

She gripped the bottom of her skirt and pulled it up to show something to Talho. She initially didn’t notice anything unusual, not helped by the fact Eureka was still wearing her shorts, but she soon noticed something. Beneath Eureka’s tight shorts was a small bulge, quite obvious to notice really considering there had been nothing there before and it made Talho quite curious.

 

“Is... _ that _ it?” Talho asked, gesturing slightly to the girl’s slight bulge.

 

Eureka nodded shamefully, trying not to meet Talho’s eyes.

 

“Can you, if you’re comfortable with it, remove your shorts Eureka? It’s kind of hard to see what we’re dealing with here.”

 

Eureka was visibly surprised by the question, but needed no explanation as to why Talho would need to actually see her problem. Slowly, she slid her shorts off and Talho couldn’t believe what she saw. Eureka’s shorts were hiding a pair of testicles and a penis, flaccid and crested by a tuft of sea green hair. Talho had no idea how this was possible, but Eureka was by no means an ordinary girl, who’s to say this wouldn’t be entirely expected by anyone who knew more than her about Coralians. 

 

“And how long have you had this?” Talho asked.

 

“A couple of days…” Eureka hesitantly answered. 

 

Talho slowly nodded as she processed the situation. Suddenly, a thought occurred as to how she could help Eureka, or at least make sure she was healthy. Talho placed a hand on Eureka’s new appendae, the girl tried to cringe from the touch but Talho was stubborn and kept her hand on her privates. Eureka’s cock and balls radiated heat and reacted to her hand, she could even feel Eureka’s blood rush to her shaft and she noticed that Eureka’s balls were actually fairly large for her size.

 

“T-Talho!” Eureka yelped in surprise.

 

“Is my hand cold Eureka?” Talho asked moving in closer to the girl.

 

“N-No, but…”

 

“I’m just trying to make sure you’re healthy Eureka, trying to gauge a reaction down there.” Talho explained.

 

“E-even so…” Eureka muttered, becoming uncomfortably aware of Talho’s lack of bra beneath her tank top.

 

“We need to see if your friend here’s in working order.” Talho said, rubbing Eureka’s package and watching her hardening penis. “How does this feel?”

 

Eureka moaned in response and Talho could see the tip of her new cock glisten with pre. Talho giggled internally, not wanting to embarrass Eureka though she found her virgin shyness adorable. She hiked her tank top up over her chest granting her big breasts their freedom. They hung in front of Eureka, much bigger than hers, with light brown areola in the center of each. Eureka’s blush returned and her cock grew to full size quickly as Talho had expected. The older woman wasted no time in putting her hands on the shaft, cooing with pleasure as she pulled Eureka’s skin past her head for what must’ve been the first time.

 

“Talho….” Eureka pleaded meekly.

 

“Everything seems very healthy here Eureka~” Talho explained, stroking the girls cock smoothly.

 

Before Talho could tease her anymore Eureka’s penis squirted its first load, covering Talho’s hand in her spunk and the first spurt even hitting one of her breasts. Talho gave a gasp of surprise but that quickly turned into a smirk of satisfaction.

 

“Well, we know that that’s in working order at least.” Talho said with a giggle.

 

Eureka’s entire body squirmed at the feeling of her climax and she made a satisfied moan as she felt that pressure finally release. Talho pulled her now very sticky hand away from Eureka’s cock cleaning it in the natural way, licking herself clean of that salty cream and wiping what managed to reach her tit while she was at it. 

 

“Mmm, that’s much better isn’t it Eureka? You must’ve gotten backed up since you grew that.” Talho said in a sultry tone.

 

Eureka gave no response, though Talho noticed that her cock was hardly getting smaller. Talho raised an eyebrow, the wonders of youth knew no bounds and she would certainly need to investigate this more for Eureka’s sake of course. She fully pulled off her tank top and tossed it aside before slowly sliding her shorts off along with it. By the time Eureka came back to her senses Talho was sitting on the bed completely nude. Talho not only had a bigger bust than Eureka, she had bigger hips, thighs, ass, and bush, her body more mature than Eureka’s in every way.

 

“Come closer Eureka, this ought to help get that thing under control.” Talho said as she reclined back, stretching her sexy body as she pressed her hips forward, presenting her pussy for Eureka.

 

Eureka moved forward, peering nervously over at the sopping wet pussy talho was giving her to use. Her own pussy had never gotten like this when she had one, and this one looked positively mouth-wateringly juicy. The urge to shove her face into that bushy cunt and pleasure Talho was very strong despite her never having learned about such things before. Snapping her out of her thought was Talho, snaking a hand between her legs and spreading her lips with her fingers, showing Eureka exactly where to go.

 

“What’re you waiting for Eureka, cutie?” Talho asked.

 

Eureka moved a shivering hand onto her cock and lined herself up, and sidled further between her legs. Eureka’s head pressed timidly at Talho’s entrance and she moaned as her most sensitive place made contact. Talho gave an audible giggle at Eureka’s flustered expression, but she needed things to proceed much quicker and she wrapped her legs around Eureka’s skinny waist pressing the girl close and forcing her cock all the way inside in a single motion. Eureka gave an immense moan of pleasure as she felt her new cock squeezed on all sides by Talho’s welcoming cunt. Eureka’s 6 inch penis was hardly the biggest insertion Talho had ever had, but she still felt pleasantly filled by the Corallian who squirmed as her slight hips began to instinctively thrust into her. 

 

Talho gave a satisfied sigh as it became clear she would not have to teach Eureka how to fuck, seeing as her body already knew how to proceed. Eureka’s still fat balls slapped against Talho’s rear with increasing rapidity and volume as she grew more and more comfortable with what she was doing. Her face naturally found itself pressed between Talho’s tits but she soon pulled herslef from that heaven, locking lips on one of the older woman’s tits therapeutically suckling them with all the vigor she could. Talho gave a surprised moan which quickly turned into pleased cooing for the younger girl, bringing up a hand to stroke her short sea green hair.

 

“Mmm, Eureka, you’re doing so well~” Talho praised, planting a kiss on her forehead.

 

Eureka’s bed began to shake as Eureka’s hips moved harder and harder, creaking slightly with each pump. Upon feeling Talho kiss her forehead Eureka’s lips left the tit they were locked on and looked forward. Talho pulled Eureka’s face to her, pulling her in for her first grown up kiss, shoving her tongue into Eureka’s mouth as the two moaned for each other. Eureka felt her ass clench as her climax hit her again, she came inside of Talho’s eager pussy instinctively feeling the need to coat her womb as her thrusts timed with each spurt of spunk to get it as deep as possible. Talho’s lips left Eureka’s and she moaned for the girl, letting her know how well she was doing with her new gift. Panting, Eureka gave thrust after thrust, beads of sweat appearing as she exerted herself harder than ever before. And, after one final forceful hump, Eureka fell on top of Talho, exhausted. 

 

“You did so good Eureka, and it was your first time too.” Talho applauded, feeling the girl’s cock start softening inside of her. “And if it starts growing like that again, just come to me and we can take care of it again, kay? <3”

 


End file.
